Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6x+4-1+10x}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6x + 10x} + {4 - 1}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {16x} + {4 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {16x} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $16x+3$